Darling, Let It Burn
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Modern day,human!AU.Alex is a grumpy,but sympathetic pizza delivery guy.Charles is being pressured by his sister Raven to settle down when Alex just happens to show up on his doorstep.Sparks fly. Alex/Charles & a bit of Raven/Erik on the side.
1. Stay with me

**Title:**Darling, Let It Burn

**Summary:**Modern day, human!AU. Alex is a grumpy, but sympathetic pizza delivery guy. Charles is being pressured by his sister Raven to settle down when Alex just happens to show up on his doorstep. Sparks fly.

**For:oonaseckar **at livejournal

**In the**:** alexcharlesfics **exchange at my livejournal

**Beta,** **the awesome**:** everhaunting** at livejournal

**Rating:**PG-13

**Warning/Disclaimer**:Slash, dinking, abuse, and homophobia. I own nothing. No money will be made from this. This is just for some fun.

**Pairings:**Alex Summers/Charles Xavier, & light Raven Darkholme/Erik Lehnsherr on the side.

**A/N:** So I might've taken a different road than what oonasecker actually wanted, but I tried to stick with the main plot. I do hope you all enjoy it. This is my first time writing a human!AU like this for this fandom. Just warning you guys in case I royally suck at it.

**Chapter One:**Stay with me

I just think it's time you settled down Charles. You know, marriage, kids, and the whole family-thing," Raven pressured, again, as they sat waiting for the pizza dilivery guy to show up with their food on the couch in the living room. She's been trying to get him to settle down for months now.

Setting him up on dates, with women, even though she knows very well that he's gay. Though the last one Moria, she was great, and beautiful. They even managed to stay good friends despite the break up. She just wasn't his type.

"You know I'm gay Raven. I don't understand why you keep setting me up with women," he argued.

She patted him on the arm.

"You can't blame a girl for trying to get her bro to play for the other team, or at least both," she said, switching through the channels, trying to find something to watch. "Besides, you can't have kids with a man, and I very much want a niece, or nephew someday."

"Yes, well, We'll see." He decided it was best to just keep his mouth shut after that.

Maybe if the right woman came along.

The doorbell rang, "It's about time. I'm bloody starving." Raven set down the remote and hopped off the couch, hurrying towards the door.

Charles shook his head, getting up to follow her.

"That's twenty one even Ma'am," the pizza guy say as he stepped up behind his sister. He took a moment to observe the other man from over her shoulder. He was young, that's for certain.

But apparently that wasn't enough to stop him from staring. He found his blond hair, that was peaking out just a little bit from his Pizza Hut cap and framing his fiery blue eyes, very attractive. Not to mention his perfectly formed biceps, that the Pizza Hut uniform did very little to hide. He hoped that he wasn't openly drooling and making a complete spectacle of himself.

"It's Miss to you young man. Ma'am just makes me feel old. My brother's the one with the dough, so he's buying," she said, taking the pizza from, Alex's outstreached hands.

"Don't say I never did anything for ya darling," she whispered in his ear, as she passed him, taking the pizza with her into the kitchen.

Charles blushed, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet. He opened it, pulling out a twenty, a single and a ten for a tip.

"Alex, that's short for Alexander right?"

The young man looked at Charles like he'd like nothing more than to stomp on his foot right then in order to get him to back off. But because his jop required it, and maybe because Charles was a very generous tipper besides, the blond was trying to be nice, and nodded, "What else would it stand for besides Alexandra? And as you can see, I am most certainly not a chick."

Thank heavens for that.

Not letting the snide remark deter him, he pressed on rather boldly, if he may say so himself, "Do you know what Alexander means?"

Alex blinked, looking at Charles like he was weird or something and shook his head. "I never looked it up. But I always kinda wondered."

"It a very nice name. It's greek. And it means, "Protector Of Men."

Alex snorts, "Me, a protector of me. When pigs fly! I can barely..." He pressed his lips tightly together. going completely silent all of the sudden.

"Are you alright?" he probed,unable to stop himself from feeling a little concerned for the young man he's only just met. But he just felt drawn to him somehow.

"I'm fine. Um, look man! We both know that you're trying to hit on me here. So why don't you just invite me in already? The feelings mutual."

Charles blushed, wondering how he went from quarter back to wide receiver in just a matter of seconds.

"Don't you have other deliveries to make? I don't want you to get in trouble."

Alex shook his head no, "This was actually my last one. I'll just call work and tell my manager that a family emergency came up so I won't be coming back in. I never do this. It shouldn't be a problem." Alex raised his eyebrows, waiting for Charles to invite him in.

"Oh yes. Come in, come in. Make yourself at home. There's pizza if you hungry. That is if my sister hasn't helped herself to all of it already. She has a mouth on her that one. You'd think she was still a teenager."

Alex grinned. "I have a big brother like that," the blond sympathized, sort of, taking out his cell phone. He called his work, and Charles listened to him lie about why he isn't coming back in as they make their way to the kitchen.

Raven looked up from the table, gobbling down her pizza, in a very unlady like manner. Her eyes widened when she saw them enter the kitchen. She swallowed down the bite she'd been chomping on, and opened her mouth to speak.

Charles placed his index finger against his lips, shushing her.

Alex finished the call, closed his cell, and put it back in his pocket. He took off his hat, and tried to smooth down his unruly hat hair before sitting at the table, and helped himself to a slice of pizza.

Charles pulled out a chair next to the pretty blond, despite the unruly hair, but that was understandable, and easily fixable. He sat down, and helped himself to a slice of the supreme, before Raven ate it all.

"So..." Raven started the conversation, setting down her pizza, and leaned her elbows on the table. She folded her hands together, resting her chin on them. "Alex is it? Tell me, how old are you?"

"Raven," Charles warned, trying to spare Alex the "overly protective sister interrogation." And honestly, he was the older one in this family, and didn't do that to her potential boyfriends. It was completely unfair.

Alex didn't seem to mind the question though, and answered, truthfully he hoped, "I just turned twenty-one a few days ago.

Raven smiled, reaching over, and patted him on the hand, "Happy birthday!"

Alex blushed, "Thanks."

"I hope you had a nice party. With cake, and lots of it, and what's a party without a side of ice cream?"

Charles covered his face with his hands. His cheeks were burning. Must she embarress him so.

"I had to work on my birthday," Alex said, shrugging his shoulders. "It doesn't matter."

Raven gasped, "Oh you poor thing! Working on your birthday? Charles here is a workaholic, but even he takes the day off on his birthday. Now he's practically begging with his eyes for her to shut up, she continued on anyway, "Twenty one you say? Charles, I insist we treat your new respective cutie here to his first bar experience."

"That's not...that is I don't..." Alex tried to protest, but Raven cut him off, ignoring him.

"Nonsense. It will be our pleasure. I'll just call Erik and have him meet us there. I'm sure he'll want to meet you too. And before you start getting the wrong idea cutie. You seem like the possessive type. Erik is mine." She ended the conversation, getting up to go call her boyfriend.

Well, at least he knew Alex was now officially, **"Raven Approved"**

"I'm sorry about that. I told you she had a mouth on her."

Alex chuckled a little, "I think you forgot to mention that it was in more ways than one. Is she always like this?"

"Only enough to try and embarrass me every chance she gets," he replied, taking a bite of his pizza.

"At least you know she does it because she loves her big bro. Here, hold still, you got something on your face there," Alex replied.

He couldn't help but catch a hint of glumness in his tone as he fished out a napkin from his apron.

He's the most beautiful man in the world, Charles decided. Alex leaned in closer, lifting the napkin up to the corner of Charles' mouth where a bit of sauce stuck to his face, and gently wiped it away. Alex lifted his eyes to meet Charles'. They were really a lovely blue, and just full of potential.

Charles desperately wanted to get to know Alex. All of him. Everything.

Alex blushed shyly, lowering the napkin as if reading his thoughts. Charles captured his wrist, gripping it gently, and bringing the knuckles to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to them.

"Happy belated birthday Alexander. I hope you like your present from Raven and me.

TBC

Feedback is appreciated!


	2. Dirty dancing

**Chapter Two: **Dirty Dancing

**Song:**S&M, By Rihanna

So that was how Charles found himself at the nearest bar in town, leading Alex by the hand towards the counter to order their drinks. Raven was waiting outside for Erik to show up. He wondered how his best friend was going to react to Alex. Well, he hoped.

"Hey there sugar, I see you've got yourself a new boy toy here. He's cute!" Emma greeted teasingly, squeezing Alex's cheek as he sat down on the stool next to Charles. He tried not to chuckle at the death glare Alex gave her in return.

Emma giggled, "The usual Charlie?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that, and yes, the usual will be fine." he answered. She giggled again, turning to Alex.

"That's why I do it sugar, and you cutie?" she said to Charles, not looking away from Alex.

Alex looked positively livid at the fact that he had been consistently called cutie this evening.

"Whatever he's having." Alex answered, pointing to the side at Charles. Charles smiled at the blond with affection.

"Two Brandy's coming right up."

She poured their drinks before disappearing to tend to her other customers; Emma was never one to talk much anyway. She was brilliant at her job though.

Charles turned his attention back to Alex, who was glaring down into his drink as if he was afraid Emma might have poisoned it or something. He reached over with one hand, grabbed Alex's drink and took a sip from it, trying to reassure Alex that Emma would do no such thing before setting it back down in front of his date. Alex picked it back up with both hands, brought it to his lips, and nearly downed it all in one go.

He choked, spit most of it back out, and slammed the almost empty cup back down on the counter.

Charles gently patted him on the back, and tried to help ease his coughing fit.

"That's what you get for trying to drink it all in one go. Try drinking it a little slower this time."

Alex stopped coughing, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve; he pushed the cup away. "I don't think so man; I can't stand the stuff. Thanks for buying it for me though."

Charles frowned.

"Want to try something else?"

_Na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na _

_Come on _

_Come on, come on, come on_

Alex shook his head, and looked over at the dance floor.

"I don't think I'm that much of a drinker anyway, now smoking, there's a real stress reliever. Wanna dance? I like this song."

Charles looked over at the dance floor, and frowned again,

"There's no other male couples on the floor. You dance?"

Alex covered Charles' hand with his own, pleading with his eyes, "I don't care what other people think. Unless, you do. We don't have to. I don't dance that much, but it looks like it could be fun right now."

Charles shook his head, stood from the stool, helped Alex off of his as well, and replied, "I don't care what other people think either."

He led Alex to the dance floor, swayed his hips to the beat, and moved in circles around Alex.

Feels so good being bad.

_(Oh,oh, oh, oh, oh) _

_There's no way I'm turning back _

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) _

_Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing else could measure _

_(oh,oh,oh,oh,oh)_

Charles tried to pretend that it was just him and Alex on the dance floor. Otherwise, he probably would have retreated back to the counter as fast as possible. He was usually shy about dancing. But how could he deny anything to the most beautiful man in the world? He pressed his back against Alex's chest,and let Alex hold onto his torso with both hands from behind, as he slammed lightly back against him with his butt again, and again.

Alex chuckled into his ear, "You're not that bad of a dancer."

Charles blushed, "Thanks."

_Love is great, love is fine _

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) _

_Outta box, outta line. _

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) _

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more _

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

Charles spun around, wrapped his arms around Alex's neck, and gazed seductively into his eyes. Alex gazed back into his, looking more hungry then seductive. He moaned as Alex's hands roamed up and down his sides before they moved behind his back, and eventually settled on his butt.

He moaned louder this time.

Alex chuckled, resting their foreheads together.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, cause I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But whips and chains excite me_

Alex pulled back, and captured one of Charles' hands in his more callous ones, and twirled him. Charles couldn't help but notice how small his hands seemed compared to Alex's. Charles wasn't ashamed to admit though that he was actually having fun, laughing as Alex brought him back into his arms.

The blond held on tight, and laughed along with him.

"Charles, we have an audience," Alex whispered hotly in his ear.

Charles froze up, looking around to see where Alex was pointing. Raven and Erik were standing by the counter with their drinks in in their hands. Raven's mouth was practically hanging open with complete and utter shock, while Erik simply looked amused, and held up his glass, saluting him. At least they weren't poking fun of him and his no doubt bad dancing.

He tried to ignore everyone else staring at them and what they must be thinking.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, cause I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But whips and chains excite me_

Alex decided to take mercy on him, and cut the dance short, and led him back over to the rest of their party.

"Oh my god Charles! I had no idea you could dance like that. Where did you learn to dance like that? I don't ever remember you taking dance lessons before." Raven squealed, taking a sip from her drink.

Charles shrugged his shoulders, and looked over at Alex, "It must be the company."

This is where Erik decided to jump in the conversation, he offered to shake Alex' hand. "So this is Alex? Raven can't stop going on about you. I don't know whether to be jealous, or relieved that you're Charles' date and not Raven's."

Alex shrugged his shoulders, and shook Erik's hand. He was rather quiet all of the sudden. Erik does have that effect on people though.

"Erik, darling, don't start," Raven warned and linked their hands together, "I think they're cute together. Don't let this one get away brother. You obviously like each other a lot."

"I thought you wanted to have a niece or nephew someday?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I do. But we can't always get what we want now can we?"

**TBC**

**Feedback is always lovely**


	3. Breakfast with Raven

**A/N:**This chapter isn't corrected yet.

**Chapter Three:**Breakfast with Raven

The next morning, Alex blinked his eyelids open, and glared at the sunlight blazing through the windows, and landing right on his face. He groaned, turning over to wrap himself around Charles, but pushed himself up hastily when he came in contact with just empty space.

Throwing on his shirt, he got out of bed, and went in search of his new lover.

He found him in the kitchen, having breakfast with Raven. "Couldn't wait for me huh? Should I get used to waking up to a cold bed?" he probed from the doorway.

Charles shook his head, giving him a small smile, and answered teasingly, "I was hungry. You're sleep like the dead. My stomach couldn't wait any longer. Forgive me?"

Alex smirked, making his way to the table, and leaned down for a kiss from Charles. "You're forgiven. But now that you mention it. I'm fucking starving!"

"Charles doesn't appreciate foul language Alex." Raven said, taking a bite from her scrambled eggs. Charles shot her a nasty glare, and the male blond couldn't help but chuckle, and shook his head at them. '_Siblings '._

"I'll remeber that sis," he said, leaning down to kiss Raven on the cheek.

"Are you always so cheerful in the morning? Why can't you wake up grumpy and grouchy like a normal person?" Raven probed with a frown, picking at her toast with her fingers. Alex plucked that piece of toast out of her hand, and started munching on it as if it was his own.

"As I recal, I did. Charles wasn't there for me to cuddle with when I first woke up."

"Hey! Charles! He stole my toast. Are you just going to let him get away with that?"

He turned to Charles, biting into the toast, and raised his eyebrows, daring the other man to try and make him give it back to Raven with his eyes. Charles blushed, which Alex couldn't help but find incredibly adorable, and averted his eyes from Alex's.

"We've got plenty of bread darling. You can make some more."

Raven grumbled, muttering something about it not being fair that Charles took his side instead of her's under her breath as she made her way to the counter. He sat down in the chair besides Charles, and started eating off his lover's plate, because he was too lazy to make his own at the moment.

"No, no. Here, help yourself," Charles said playfully, moving his plate more in between them.

"Thanks boyfriend," Alex thanked, setting down the toast on the side. He took Carles's fork and finished off his own scrambled eggs. "Hmm, you're the best!" Charles blushed some more. Alex could get used to living here. If only...He sighed, lowering his fork.

"Something wrong?" Charles probed, running his hand up his arm in a comforting motion. Alex shivered at the touch, as it sent shocks of electricity through his body.

"My parents. They don't know I'm here. I should've called home last night. My dad's gonna kill me!"

"I highly doubt your dad will kill you Alex," Charles tried to reassure, but his boyfriend didn't know his dad.

"You don't know my dad. If he ever finds out that I'm gay, he'll kill me or disown me for sure. I don't wanna go back."

"Then you don't have to. You're old enough to make your own decisions now. You can move in with me and Raven if you want? I'll take care of you," Charles invited. looking hopeful at him. Alex managed a small smile in return.

"Thanks man! But I don't wanna put you out. You've already got one mouth to feed," he couldn't resist the urge to tease, batting his eyelashes the blushing even more Englishman.

"Hey! I HEARD THAT. You hoolagan," Raven hollard from the counter. "I'm not that bad. At least I don't steal food off of my brother's plate, and out of his sister's hand."

Alex blushed this time. _'She sure told me...this time.' _

"She's got a point," Charles defended his sister. Alex felt himself blush even harder when he felt Charles's hand cover his knee underneath the table. Charles pecked him on the cheek

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I don't mind sharing my plate with you. As long as you leave Raven's alone; so I don't have to hear her whine about it later."

"Since when did we start to play," let's pick on the Raven?" The female blond grumbled, sitting back down at the table with a couple of freshly cooked toasts'. "You boys better be careful, or you'll wake up to an unwelcome surprise in your bed one of these days."

Alex chuckled at the look of horror that crossed Charles's face at his sister's warning.

Later that day, Alex was lounging on Charles's bed with the beds owner hovering above him. Charled pinned his arms at his sides, and leaned down, capturing his mouth with his for a hell of a hot kiss.

"Do you need to go back home for anything? I can drive you, or Raven can," Charles probed, pulling back up. Alex nodded.

"Just some clothes, and pictures. I don't care about anything else."

Charles nodded back, leaning down for a more softer and sweet kiss this time.

"Do you want me or Raven to take you?"

Alex sighed, hating that he couldn't introduce Charles to his family, but his dad would go bonkers, and most likely either kill, or disown him. He answered, "Raven would be better. You know I'm not ashamed of you though right? My dad's the one with the problem."

Charles smiled, and pecked him on the tip of his nose, "I know."

**TBC**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	4. Epologue

**Epologue**

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd settle down. Our wee little Charles is all grown up now." Charles turned towards the doorway at the sound of Erik's voice and saw his friend leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest, and a smirk on his face.

"Who said I was settling down? Alex is just moving in with me is all."

Erik raised his eyebrows, and repeated, "Settling down."

Charles shook his head, returning his attention back to reading.

Alex and Raven have been gone for a few hours, and he hoped they'd be back soon. He looked up when he heard Erik turn to go, and smiled a little after him.

Charles saw the car pull up from his bedroom window, and rushed out of the room, down the stairs, and to the front door to greet them back.

Smiling like he's never smiled before, he opened the door for them.

His smile turned into a frown when he saw Alex holding a bag of ice against his right eye, and Raven was carrying his suitcase for him.

"What happened?" Charles probed worriedly, standing aside to let them enter the house.

"Alex's dad is a jerk," Raven answered with disgust in her tone. "Apparantly, he didn't want Alex to leave. He told him that if he walked out the door now, to not ever think about coming back." Charles's sighed, reaching up to pull the ice pack Alex was holding against his eye away so he can get a better look at the damage that was done for himself.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, running a finger tenderly back and fourth on the darkening bruise starting to form in a circle around his eye. Alex shook his head vigurously.

"It's not your fault."

But somehow, Charles still felt that Alex being kicked out of his own bloody house was his fault.

"I'm still sorry."

Alex sighed and leaned forward to kiss him affectionatly on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it Charles. I made my choice. I'm not ever gonna take it back."

Charles smiled again, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist in a hug.

"I love you."

Alex chuckled, "We just met."

Charles beamed.

"I still love you."

Alex beamed back, cupping Charles's face between his hands, and kissed him sensless.

**The end.**

**Feedback is lovely!**


End file.
